Let's Try This Again
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Beck and Jade give it another shot. Some Romance.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

_**Fun fact: This was originally called Seriously.**_

_**I'm not creative :(**_

* * *

"Seriously, Jade? Tonight of all nights…"

"It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to," she responds to the boy as he closes the door to her house behind him so the music drowns out.

He takes a seat on the steps beside her, subtly shaking his head, staring down at the ground.

She brings the straw back up to her nose, breathing in hard before ramming her shoulder hard against his, "leave me alone! God, what are you, Tori?"

"No, I just…" he struggles to find the right words, "there's a bunch of people in there having a party, celebrating the fact you just turned seventeen. Yet, you're sitting out here all alone getting high."

"Guess that's why you came out here," she tells him, raising the straw again, ready to take another sniff since this powder's doing nothing to help the fact that her ex boyfriend is out here talking to her instead of sitting at home.

He grabs her wrist before she can; squeezing it tightly before replying, "Don't say that; I'm here because I care. I know you hate birthdays so I actually came to save you."

She looks down at his hand on her wrist, taking in his coffee coloured skin and missing the feel of his fingers intertwined with her pale ones.

Slowly raising her head to look at him, they make eye contact and she stands up, as she does he lets go of her wrist.

He watches intently to see what her next move is.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" she spits angrily.

He stands up and looks down at her face. Even with heels on she's got nothing on him.

He slips his arm through the one that's on her hip and leads her to his car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere to show you I'm not that big an asshole."

"Well then you may as well be taking me to Neverland because you are the biggest asshole ever, and if you're trying to convince me to forgive you you're doing a pretty shitty job at it."

He practically pushes her into the passengers' seat before locking the door with his car keys.

Walking around to the drivers' side he quickly unlocks the doors and gets in, setting the child lock on so he's sure she won't try to escape.

She pulls the seatbelt across her body, clicking it into place before crossing her arms and letting out a small huff.

When she looks over she finds him staring at her, "what?"

"I expected more of a fight," he admits, pulling the gear shift into reverse and pulling out of her driveway.

"Just because you are kidnapping me doesn't mean I'm going to risk a car accident," she tells him in an "isn't it obvious" tone.

"Well, I expected you to be high, but I guess that's not gonna happen either," he says, referring to his previous question.

"Speaking of, why aren't I? I have a suspicious feeling this has something to do with you and your plan, Beck Oliver."

"Let's confirm your suspicions with me admitting that I replaced your meth with icing sugar, and don't worry, it won't do anything to your body. Also, we're going by full names now?"

"Obviously. We're not dating anymore so what is there to call you?"

That stung a bit but he continues, continuing the drive to his RV "how about just Beck?"

"Only friends call each other by their first names."

"So we're not even friends?"

"Hey, I don't wanna get into this now, you said you were rescuing me and I don't feel like having this fight right now."

"Alright," he agrees, pulling into his driveway.

When they're both out of his car he opens the door to his RV, letting her inside.

Her black boots pound against the steps as she makes her way into 'The Silver Streak.'

"Y'know, since I'm here I may as well collect my stuff," she says, turning to him.

"I guess," he replies, a bit crestfallen.

She moves over to his closet and starts sifting through, it throwing her clothes that belong to her onto the floor in a pile.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and bites his lip, stopping himself from saying the words he desperately wants to.

When she's done she moves to his wall, beginning to pry some photos of them from his wall.

"I can't do this," his mouth betrays him and his hand finds her arm, pulling her away from the pictures.

"What do you mean, Beck? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Ugh, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"Make me think about that again. I hate what I did there and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"But I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever."

"No. Not whatever, I want you back Jade, I need you back."

"Are you kidding me? You humiliate me in front of all our friends twice act like a, an…"

"Asshole."

"Yes, and it hurt Beck. We were fighting, sure, but it could've easily been fixed if we just talked it out!"

"In my defense you stopped coming here unannounced. You stopped inviting me to 'The Scissoring' and you started to get way bitchier than usual," he retorts.

"Cause you stopped saying and even showing you loved me to your friends when they asked you! You never listened, and this is gonna sound cliché but it's the little things that count. Remember when you'd slide your arm around my shoulders, or hold my hand or something? You were growing distant."

"Love."

"What?"

"You said 'loved' as in past tense. I'm still hopelessly in love with you."

She's left somewhat speechless, she'd worked out a hundred scenarios of them talking this out, but all of them ended with her storming off, leaving him to his usual douchecanoe ways.

She chuckles silently to herself; it's like a hiccup, despite the three or four stray tears that slide down her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" he asks, confused.

She bunches her sleeve in her right hand and wipes at the tears with it while explaining, "You never denied any of my previous statements."

He smiles slightly and grabs her forearms lightly in his hands, replying, "you neither."

His words make the corners of her lips turn up and he leans in to kiss her, surprising her when it's planted on her nose.

"Let's take it slow, okay?" he clarifies, as if reading her mind.

She nods, "like starting over, I guess," she retaliates.

He nods and sits down on the bed with his hands in his lap.

Jade semi-awkwardly sits beside him, mimicking his actions before standing up, walking over, and leaning down to pick up the only picture she'd managed to pry from his wall.

She makes sure the tape is still sticky before returning it to its place next to the others.

When it's secure she picks up one of his shirts that she wears recurring every few weeks and turns around, realizing that she doesn't want to go back home to the party tonight.

"Do you mind if I…" she turns to face him, leaving him to finish the sentence.

They both want to take it slow so she hopes this isn't pushing it, because it kind of is in her opinion.

"No, not at all," he replies caringly.

He steps out of the RV for a moment, leaving her to change.

After a few minutes she opens the door for him to come back in and when he does he removes his shirt, putting on a wife beater.

He turns back to her, "so, I'll take the floor and you can have the bed."

"Don't be stupid," she tells him, throwing a pillow from his small bed to the ground.

He lightly pushes her so she falls onto the bed, "but it's your birthday," he replies, smiling.

"Screw slow," she mutters, pulling him by the shoulder straps and rolling him beside her onto the bed, pulling the covers over them.

**A/N: No, they didn't have sex; they just slept in the same bed. :P**

It's lunch now and Beck and Jade are the first ones at the table.

Tori runs up, "where were you last night, Jade? You went missing after like 10."

"Yeah girl, where you been?" Andre questions, tagging along after hearing the end of Tori's sentence.

They sit down, while waiting for an answer.

"I went out for some air and passed out in the bushes beside my house," she lies.

Seeing the confusion on his face, she turns to look at him, shooting daggers at the confusion.

He raises his arms in defense and goes back to eating him tamale.

Two weeks after the party they're lying in his mobile home, his arm around her as they sit in silence.

She grabs his hand and starts playing with his fingers when she asks, "what are we now?"

He's silent but she doesn't look up, she just waits to hear what he has to say.

"I don't understand."

"Well, we're back together now," at this he nods, "but I don't want this to be like the last times, when we'd make up only to break up again. I need to know that you're willing to make a commitment to me. Not like marriage but, like… if we do break up again, because we can't work things out, that's it. We don't come back to each other."

She looks up at him, finally, to see his reaction… but his face is blank.

When she turns her head to look away his hand cups her chin, turning it back in his direction.

He presses his lips to hers; she adjusts, changing positions, gripping his shoulders with her hands while his attach themselves to her hips.

He pulls away for a second muttering, "I promise, and it's never gonna happen again," his voice is breathy but it doesn't matter.

She catches his lips with hers once again and rolls on top of him, completely agreeing with his promise.

* * *

_**Please Review! :D **_

_**Now, I'm off to write a Jori. :)**_


End file.
